


01

by vernice



Series: isen [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, First Time, Gay Sex, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, I better tag all the sex stuff because I wanna make sure you know what you're about to sign up for, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 03, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Smut, english is not my first language, it's probably not that wild but better be save than sorry, please tell me when I should add tags, the first work of this series can be seen as some kind of intro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernice/pseuds/vernice
Summary: It all went pretty quick.But on the other hand, what’s new? Given the roller coaster that was the start of their relationship there was no going slow with anything. Sometimes Isak felt like it happened all at once and not over the span of a couple of weeks. Therefore, it was really no surprise that he found himself in his own flat with his very own boyfriend on a very beautiful day in early April 2017.Or, the answers to the question how Isak and Even went on with their relationship after Even's episode at the end of season 3. Especially how it went on between the sheets, you know asking all the most important questions.01: Intro





	01

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Glimmer Of Hope Like An Exhale Of Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820865) by [CupcakeCait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCait/pseuds/CupcakeCait). 
  * Inspired by [Untold scenes of Isak and his Even](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914072) by [imissedyourskin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissedyourskin/pseuds/imissedyourskin). 



> First things first: English is N O T my first language. I maintain my skills are quite basic. All of the grammar errors and spelling mistakes are mine. This is also not betaed because I can.
> 
> And a second thing first: This is my first fan fiction ever. I never wrote something like this before especially not in English. So, prepare yourself.
> 
> There were two main ideas behind this work of fiction.
> 
> The first one was the question how Isak and Even went on with their relationship after Even's episode at the end of season 3. Especially how it went on between the sheets, if you know what I mean. So yes, this will be mostly smut and sexy stuff. All of it. Handjobs. Blowjobs. Masturbation. Sex toys. You name it. Just so you know right from the start. If that's not your cup of tea, which is absolutely a-okay, then you probably won't enjoy this work of fiction that much. If it is your cup of tea I really hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> The second idea was that I wanted to create something where I could include some of my favourite works which inspired me to start writing. A fan fiction which is built with the help of other fan fictions, so to say.
> 
> Ever since I started writing I started contacting the creators of the works I wanted to include to ask them for permission. Since everyone allowed me to link their creations I decided to stop going around at some point. Please, feel free to contact me right away if you find your work in here and are not happy with it. I really don't want to come off as someone who steals other peoples' work or something. So please don't hesitate to contact me and I'll remove the link to your writing immediately. 
> 
> What's left to say?  
> Enjoy!

It all went pretty quick.

But on the other hand, what’s new? Given the roller coaster that was the start of their relationship there was no going slow with anything. Sometimes Isak felt like it happened all at once and not over the span of a couple of weeks. Therefore, it was really no surprise that he found himself in his own flat with his very own boyfriend on a very beautiful day in early April 2017.

Isak's Papa gave his permission quite easily when Isak faced him to tell him he needed a new place and that he thought about maybe sharing it with his boyfriend. The situation with Noora sleeping on the couch or sometimes in Eskild's room and rarely in Linn's left Isak feeling like he occupied her space and it was really stressing him out. After explaining it to his Papa, all he answered was that he couldn’t really pay more than the monthly amount he already transferred for the room in the kollektiv and the Kroners for groceries and stuff.

Hence, they had to find a place based on that budget which wasn’t that easy in the capital city of Norway but after a couple of weeks searching and just two sightings of potential flats the third one was the jackpot. A cute little single room flat on the fourth floor with a tiny kitchen and even a balcony. The bathroom had a shower and a tub and also space for a washing machine.

It wasn't much but it was enough. Enough for Isak and more than enough for Isak and Even. It was their little place the same way Isak's room in the kollektiv was. Even though they weren't really living together. Valtersen was the name that was written at the sign on the doorbell and the postbox. They also never really had _the talk_ about moving in together. They just mentioned ' _we_ are looking for a new place' the day they randomly sat with the kollektiv and went with ' _we_ need all the helping hands with packing and moving out' the day they sent the message to the group chat.

It's simply always the two of them. And it's also a little bit exactly what they want. The flexibility is probably also what they need because Even still has his room at his parents' place.

"Your Mama wouldnt let you move out already anyway, so let's not bother thinking about asking. Let's just enjoy that Papa is paying for rent and for a full fridge and that your parents let me be with you most of the time." Isak told him one day and Even agreed with that.

Isak really wants to be with Even as much as possible and he can't even put it into words how much he loves waking up to him every morning. But on the other hand, he can’t deny how excited he gets when Even spends a night or two at his parents'. Sometimes it's necessary because school is a biatch or simply because his parents want him to. As much as they both hate sleeping alone they also love how it builds up to the moment they finally get back together.

There is no routine to that, at least not yet. The extra minute Isak stands in front of the mirror in the morning to get his hair extra good for his boyfriend he was only apart from a couple of hours over night. Even if that simply meant placing his curls in extra cute positions peeking out under his snapback. The pondering over his wardrobe to really get the right outfit in which he hopes Even will like to see him again. The unnecessary last pump of his perfume he puts on. If he can't be with Even he inevitably spends the time for him.

It was still their place right from the start because it didn’t take long until Even left his stuff all over the new flat. At first it was just a book from school and shortly after a lot of other things and his clothes followed. They already shared them anyway and pretended they couldn't tell them apart anymore. But of course, Isak knew exactly which pair of socks were Evens and his shirts and really everything else. He also knows his own favourite briefs which he started missing and thought he might have lost when they moved in, only to find them in the laundry just weeks later. Which means they went full circle after Even wore them to leave them at his parents', put it in the laundry there and after Even wore them again to come back to their place and end up in the laundry as well. Sharing is caring, right?

That’s also why Isak never wants to get rid of the feeling when Even greets him after a separated night or two. Even wearing one of Isaks hoodies smelling like the warm and welcome home of the Bech Næsheim family. Isak wonders where it’s been. Did he wear it to go out in it or just at home? Did he lay in bed with it? Did he smell on it thinking about Isak? Did he maybe even touch himself wearing it? How long did it take him to decide it needs a wash?

After around a week settling at the new place they got a washing machine and since then it was Isak's territory. He hated doing it back in the day but he even more enjoys doing it now. Smiling to himself when he found more and more of Evens pieces in the laundry with time. Isak once chuckled to himself thinking about Evens Mama probably having the same thoughts while hanging up the washing. Fishing the different but not unknown pieces of clothing out of the basket. He doesn’t bother separating the clothes after they have dried. It’s their clothes going in to their wardrobe. He knows which are Even's and which are his and sometimes he thinks Even does too but more often than not they just decide not to care.

Even is the only one who can deal with the kitchen. When he’s not around Isak is kind of pleased to simply shove a pizza (or two because he can and no one is watching) in the oven and stuff himself with it until he can’t move anymore. Even though the fridge is full of all the good stuff Even always buys for them. When he comes back from his parents he also always brings food in several tupperware boxes Even's Mama cooked for them. The most delicious homemade food ever and they only need to heat it up again or put it in the freezer for later.

To put it simple – they are pretty good at making the new place a cosy home. Isak sometimes couldn’t believe this was his life now.

It was only months ago when he ran away from his Mama after Papa left. Which led to Eskild finding him and Isak ending up in the kollektiv. Shortly after his second year at Nissen started and with it the wild ride of meeting Even. Isak realising how fake he and his life was, to falling in love for the very first time which concurrently meant coming out and finally the start of trying to be himself. Still with his friends at his side who marched patiently with him through what at least felt like hell and back. On top of that he got the finest man he could never imagine to call his boyfriend.

It couldn’t be more chill.

This also applies when it comes to one special part of his life. Although his sex life once started pretty quickly, too. Not that he ever had one before because he didn’t. It was all fake and pretending and wishing and fantasy. But with Even it all went so quickly he sometimes isn’t even sure it really happened.

But of course it did because he remembers it all too well.

It was nothing he ever had or felt before. Because -again- there was no such thing in his life before. Of course, he had touched other people which means girls but it was never this intense and it was never that deep. All the kissing and the touching he experienced before Even always felt numb and without any passion. No fire. No graving. No electricity. He never questioned it because he didn’t know he should. Of Course, he read about how it should feel or be and every other movie shows how it’s supposed to look like. But why bother? He never stressed himself with thinking about it too much because that would have meant he had to ask himself some questions he didn’t quite knew the answers to. Or he probably didn’t want to admit to himself what he deep down already knew. Always.

Some day -Isak keeps sending an inner memo to himself at least once a week- he will write it all down. All these first times they shared so he can drink it in over and over again and bath himself in these sweet naughty memories they made. He wants to make sure that the heat won’t weaken when he thinks about all these moments. The way his body tenses when he allows himself to go back to the places where they discovered each other. When he can suddenly feel the touches again all over his body and a streak of a certain smell hits him again. All these first times he couldn’t wait for to finally happen but never wanted them to ever end.

The first time they [touched](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8820865) each other after their first kiss.

The first [blowjob](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8914072/chapters/21282461) Even gave him after Isak threw his friends out of the kitchen of the kollektiv.

The first time they took a [shower](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8914072/chapters/21359576) together and the wave of confidence Isak rode which led him to do the stuff he did with Even in that [moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8914072/chapters/21386351) .

And finally, their [first](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8914072/chapters/20676763) [time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8914072/chapters/20699725) at the hotel.

It’s all anchored in his memory hopefully until forever. So real he sometimes catches himself rushing his hand to his mouth to hide his heavy aroused breathing just because a shred of a memory painted a picture in his head.

With the agreement to take everything minute by minute of course it included their sex life too. They both couldn’t be less bothered with that decision.

When you know you have forever together there is no need to rush anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me in the comments!
> 
> If someone who knows me irl finds this especially my sister, I'm sorry but I'm not sorry. It's all but your fault anyway. Please don't tell our parents? <3
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://v-e-r-n-i-c-e.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/v_e_r_n_i_c_e)


End file.
